Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test device, and more particularly, relates to a test device having a rotation module.
Description of Related Art
With development in technology and awareness in health issue, people pay more attentions each day to agendas such as health hygiene. Therefore, medical equipments have been constantly developed and improved in order to meet manufacturing standards of medical equipments as well as public demands.
Take a blood testing device as an example, in which many types of different blood-collecting devices have been derived, such as blood-collecting pen, lancets, blood-collecting tube and so on, so as to facilitate in simple blood testing. A test device is generally used together with single-use consumables. For example, the blood testing device on the market usually requires use of lancets and test sheets in bulk packing. Therein, the lancets and the test sheets belong to the single-use consumables which need to be thrown away once being used. According to current design of the test device, a user must manually install and remove the single-use consumables. For example, during the process in use, the user must manually install the lancets and the test sheets into the blood-collecting device. After a blood sample is obtained for testing, the user must again manually remove and throw away the lancets and the test sheets being used, and re-install the new lancets and the new test sheets the next time.
By doing so, although misgivings for bacterial infection or cross infection due to the consumables being repeatedly used by the user may be avoided, installing steps for the lancets and the test sheets are quite complicated to cause inconvenience for the user in use. Accordingly, it has became one of may important problems to be solved as how to improve the test device so it is able to automatically replace the consumables (e.g., the lancets and the test sheets) in the test device thereby improving convenience for the user in use.